ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Illojiim
This article is about the term Illojiim (Elohim) found in The Lacerta Files, 1999-2000 : For information on the beings themselves, see Eloheem. Illojiim, or "Elohim", is the English translated version of the Hebrew word ( ) taken from the Swedish interview of The Lacerta Files in the year 1999. The term Illojiim occurs eleven (11) times in Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary). Its corresponding word "Elohim" occurs only once (1 time) in the Lacerta File 1999. The 1999 Lacerta file was translated by an alleged Chris, who says that the original Swedish interview was translated into German. Chris, who knows English, but is not native was given the task to translate Lacerta's story into English from the German version. It is not definitive, but it may be that Chris is a native Russian, as the Lacerta interview was posted on the Pravda Report on 24 July 2002. Lacerta Files In The Lacerta Files, the context of the term Illojiim is that of a group of extraterrestrial beings that were responsible for the evolution (or possibly the creation) of humankind. It is not clear if the spelling, Illojiim, is a translation issue, or if it was intentional. However, the pronunciation is likely similar to the way Elohim is pronounced. Both spellings are found in the 1999 interview, which suggests a clear connection to the Hebrew word that many studied Christians would recognize. The oldest known pantheon in recorded human history, is that of the Anunna (or Anunnaki). Much of the was inspired by Mesopotamian stories. Many scholars suggest that the influence of Hebrew writings, such as the Flood Creation myth, owes itself during the periods when the were in Babylonish captivity (where Noah’s character lends itself to the Mesopotamian stories of , , and ). The Illojiim that Lacerta was likely refering to, may have been the Anunnaki who installed the first human rulers (per the ). Lacerta uses the Hebrew expression (Elohim), rather than the older Sumerian (Anunnaki); assuming that her likely audience would be predominantly Christians who could recognize Elohim, rather the lesser known Anunnaki; to drive the point that the Hebrew/Christian Bible has a dark past relating a secret war between angels vs. demons (Genesis 3:15) / or aves vs. serpents / or possibly Anunnaki vs. Reptilians. Early Sumerian cuneiform records speak of two deified groups: the ANUNNA and the IGIGI, where in later cuneiform stories show a rival or contention between them. It is presently not clear if this contention is somehow connected to the contention that the Reptilians had with the Illojiim that Lacerta spoke of. Elohim Elohim ( : אֱלֹהִים), in the , is a expression that refers to the monotheistic , that was later adopted as the , but often misappropriated by mainstream Christians as a proper name of God. Etymology The Hebrew word El-ohim is identical to the plural form of el, meaning gods or magistrates. It is cognate to 'l-h-m found in , where it was used to refer to the pantheon of Canaanite gods, or the children of El, and conventionally vocalized as "Elohim". Most uses of the term Elohim in later Hebrew text imply a view that is at least monolatrist at the time of writing, and such usage (in the singular), was a proper title for a supreme deity.Wikipedia, Anunnaki connection Like the "children of El" (Semitic), they may correspond to the children of "Anu" (Egyptian ), as well as the children of "AN" �� (Mesopotamian). They concurrently correspond to the "Sons of God" known as "angels", or "Watchers". These "children" were deified beings given the highest order, who were re-imagined by the Greeks as "Primordials" and poss. "Titans", and then later Romanized. The name Anunnaki is derived from AN ( ),Leemings, David (2009), The Oxford Companion to World Mythology, Oxford University Press, p. 21, ISBN 978-0195387087 the Sumerian god of the sky. The name is variously written "d''a-nuna", "''d''a-nuna-ke4-ne", or "''d''a-nun-na". It is widely accepted by archaeologists to mean "princely offspring" or "offspring of An".Black, Jeremy; Green, Anthony (1992), Gods, Demons and Symbols of Ancient Mesopotamia: An Illustrated Dictionary, London, England: The British Museum Press, p.34, ISBN 0-7141-1705-6 '''Mesopotamian perspective' * AN �� → Anunnaki Semitic perspective * El → Elohim (אֱלֹהִים) Hellenistic perspective * Primordials → Titans → Demi-gods Judeo-Christian perspective * Elohim → Watchers (Anunnaki) → nephilim |} ;Nephilim The children of El, or the children of Anu, or the offspring of AN, are not to be confused with the Hebrew term "nephilim" ('נָפִיל ' nĕphiyl). Although these were offspring, nephilim are a next generation who were born from the union between the "princely offspring" (Watchers) and the "daughters of men". The term is exclusively Hebrew, and is found only in Jewish writings such as the , and referenced in some ,needed to literally mean "bully", "tyrant", or possibly "giant". If there is any connection to Greek mythology, the offspring of the Titans who were as demigods (or half gods), might correspond to nephilim. However, as many of these terms surround mythological concepts, nothing related to these matters is definitive. See also * Eloheem * Anunnaki References Category:Lacerta Files